bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Macku
Kośka - Przepraszam, ale to znowu jest spam. Wiesz co w ogóle znaczy spam? Spam to krótka nic nie wnosząca do tematu irytująca wiadomość. A więc pozostawienie pustej strony albo zmiana literówki to nie jest spam. Spamem było to co znajdowało się na usuniętej stronie. Jeżeli jeszcze nie wiesz o co chodzi wpisz Spam w Wikipedii. Kośka - To sobie zobacz, co tu jest? Na porządnych stronach tej wiki jest jakaś strona tekstu i tabela informacyjna, więc to jest spam. Toa Kapura - Niestety cały czas uczę się angielskiego więc nie potrafię przetłumaczyć tego tekstu. Proszę o przetłumaczenie. Macku "It is good to be on an adventure with you again! I thought Nokama would keep me locked up in the village forever." — Macku to Takua, Mata Nui Online Game Parent Page: Characters Macku Matoran Class Ga-Matoran Title/Job Metru Nui: Tour guide of Metru Nui Line Boat Tours Mata Nui: Ngalawa Racer / Attendant / Kolhii Champion Mask Noble blue Huna Status Alive Pronunciation MAH-koo Macku is a Ga-Matoran who is well known for her boat racing and Kolhii skills. She is also the right hand Matoran of Nokama. carve Biography Macku as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game. Macku as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game. carve Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Macku wasn't content with being stuck as a student or a teacher. She was skilled at boat riding, and with permission from Turaga Dume, she ran her own business, Metru Nui Line Boat Tours, which offered tours of the Metru Nui coastline by boat. She was the one who discovered the Dermis Turtles, and when Dume was going to ban the Rahi, she and Nokama convinced him otherwise. carve Mata Nui After the Great Cataclysm had fallen and the Matoran were taken to Mata Nui by the Turaga, Macku worked in Ga-Koro. When she met Hewkii, the two became close friends and Macku constantly tried to sneak out of her village to see him, much to the dismay of Turaga Nokama. Five hundred years after the Great Cataclysm, Macku and Marka convinced Amaya to join a rowing club started by Kai. When a squid attacked their canoe, Amaya drove it off, but it then headed towards Ga-Koro. Amaya tied up the Rahi's tentacles to try and stop it, and Macku saved her when she passed out. She later retrieved Marka's Hau, which was lost when the squid attacked the boat. She first met Takua when he was searching for the Toa Stones. She was a champion at Ngalawa boat racing, but she ultimately lost to Takua. When her village fell victim to a Tarakava tainted by Teridax's Infected Kanohi, she escaped and managed to find Takua to help. Takua later met up with Macku again, this time to ask her to join the Chronicler's Company. Macku helped the company by driving a boat under Naho Falls, and then later defended the Kini-Nui from infected Rahi. Macku in Mask of Light. Macku in Mask of Light. During the invasion of the Bohrok swarms, Macku patrolled the waters of Naho Bay in her canoe. When Pahrak attacked the village, she almost died trying to destroy the path leading into Ga-Koro, but she was saved by Hewkii. In return, she taught him to swim, whether he wanted to or not. After the Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal were defeated, she was awarded a name change on Naming Day. Her name was lengthened from Maku to Macku. Her time with Hewkii had made her a good Kolhii player, and she was appointed goalie of the Ga-Koro team. Together with Hahli, she led Ga-Koro to victory in the tournament. She was evacuated from Ta-Koro along with the other Matoran during the Rahkshi attack. She helped in the construction of boats to facilitate her, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui, where she now resides. carve Set Information Macku was first released in 2001 as Maku, and was one of the six McDonald's promotional BIONICLE toys, which were the Matoran of Mata Nui (then "Tohunga"). Macku was next released in 2003 as one of the six small sets, which that year were the Matoran of Mata Nui in their rebuilt bodies. carve Trivia * When Hewkii became a Toa Mahri, he was thankful for the swimming lessons Macku gave him. * While on Mata Nui, Macku had a doll of Hewkii, as well as a poster of him posing. carve Appearances * "Tentacles" by Turakii Number 1 Lavasurfer * McDonald's Comic 1: Challenge of the Rahi The first Macku set. The first Macku set. * McDonald's Comic 4: Into the Nest * BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks * BIONICLE: Mask of Light * BIONICLE: Mask of Light Novel * BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit (Mentioned Only) * The Kingdom (In a Pocket Dimension) * BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends (Mentioned Only) * BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts (Mentioned Only) * The Official Guide to BIONICLE * BIONICLE Encyclopedia * BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated * Mata Nui Online Game * Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle * Bohrok Online Animations * BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures (Non-canonical Appearance) * Bohrok-Kal Online Animations (Cameo Appearance) Ga-Matoran Mata Nui/Metru Nui Residents Amaya | Kai | Kailani | Kotu | Macku | Marka | Nireta | Nixie | Okoth | Pelagia | Shasa | Vhisola Voya Nui Residents Dalu | Kyrehx | Idris Transformed Gaaki | Nokama | Hahli | Tuyet (Deceased) | Naho (Deceased) Chronicler's Company Chronicler: Takua Company: Kapura | Macku | Tamaru | Taipu | Hafu | Kopeke No proszę, kiedy się tu zarejestrowałem nawet nie było artykułu o Macku. A teraz dosyć rozbudowany. Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 16:21, cze 12, 2010 (UTC)